SD Gundam: Puppy Love With Puppies
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: SD Gundam fanfiction. Not a romance. Just... you know, puppies. My dog's puppies, specifically. R


Puppy Love

Not a romance. Just the Gundams being idiots... with week-old puppies.

* * *

"Aaaw, lookit the puppy!" 

Zero immediately reached down and picked up the whitest of the little newborns, a pudgy little female with a bright pink nose and paws. She squealed pitifully as Zero coddled her in one and and tickled her tummy with the other. He couldn't help but smile. "Aw, who's de cute wittle puppy, yes it is!"

Charon (me) watched from the puppy's kennel, stroking the sleek, yellow, (slightly peeved) mother dog and watching Zero carefully. "That's the one that the neighbor wants. His dog's the father of the puppies; you should see him, he's pure white, just like mosta the puppies. And he's BIG, too!" Charon tried to stretch out her arms to simulate, but due to a recent trip to Waterworld, her leopard-spotted skin was burnt to a day-glo pink that could barely move without stinging in pain.

Captain picked up another puppy, a cream-yellow male with a white stripe down his spine, and rubbed him softly as the pup, only a few days old, cried for something with fur. "Exactly how old are they?"

"About 5 days."

Bakunetsumaru, still a little hesitant on the whole thing, was crouched down on the floor and trying to pick a puppy up without waking it. "It's... so..." He gave it a soft poke, and it whined. "Squishy..."

Charon picked up another one and held it in her lap; she had about three of them by now, one of them pressing its nose against her stomach looking for... em... a "faucet". "I know, isn't it cute?"

"Maybe..." Baku teased a puppy onto it's back in an attempt to pick it up, and stumbled backward as it cried in surprise. "Ya!... Have you named them?"

"Well, right now," Charon began her favorite puppy-related joke. "Their names are One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, and- Eight?" She stiffened up and began to look around. "Eight? Eight! Where ar- there you are." She pulled a hidden puppy out from began the door of the kennel. "Eight."

"Gimme another one!" Zero swiped up another of the eight (yes, she had EIGHT!) pups, another snowy white one, and held it to his face plate. "Oh, and you can smell the milk on their breath! I can't get enough of these puppies!"

With that, the mother dog (named Hettie) got up out of the kennel and walked to her water bowl. Captain did a quick scan; it was amazing that these eight puppies, all of them healthy and evenly sized (there wasn't a single "runt") came out of a relativey small dog. Hettie came up just a little under his hip, and yet she gave birth to a large litter of puppies that were going to grow up to be huge!

But he stopped thinking as soon as the puppy in his arm began to cry. He tapped Charon's shoulder, making her flinch. "The puppy is hungry."

"Well, then he's gotta eat." She began scratching the mother's spine. "Come on, Hettie, lay down. Your chitlins' gotta eat."

"What's a 'chitlin'?" Baku asked, halfway holding a sleeping puppy in his hand.

"Slang for kid, and a regional dish made out of a pig's intestine." Charon shrugged off the explanation like it was nothing. "Grandparents say it a lot." She gave Hettie another scratch. "Come on, Hettie!"

"She is feeding the puppies, right?" Zero asked, suddenly struck by a dagger of dread.

Charon stood up and jiggled the fat belly of the white puppy he was holding (it cried, of course (all they flippin' do is CRY!). "This look like she's not feedin' 'em?"

"Um..."

Charon began to rub Hettie's sides a little more roughly. "Lay down, Hettie!"

Hettie sat down and refused to move any further. She yawned.

"Hettie!" Charon smacked her head in annoyance and immediately recoiled her hand, the pain shrieking through her. Captain handed her a puppy and flipped Hettie onto her side like a calf.

"Thank you!"

Charon immediately stuck the puppies into Hettie's stomach and let them go to work; they quickly attached themselves to the nearest "faucet" and drank like there was no tomorrow.

Baku, once again, was curious. "Are they supposed to drink that fast?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." Charon shrugged and hissed in pain again. "I hope so. So, let's see, that's..."

She poked each puppy's bum as she counted, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight? Eight? Where are you, Eight? Ei- ZERO!"

The Winged Knight stopped halfway out the door, holding a white puppy with a black nose close to his chest. "But I can't put it down! It's too cute!"

"Put it down, Zero." Captain calmly ordered while moving his hand towards the ground.

Shute cried from the car (well, Gunbike) outside, "Hurry before the mother catches up!"

Zero spun back around and shouted, "Shute, for the last time, the dog's not going to hurt you!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Leave him be." Captain shut the door before Zero could escape and pulled the puppy gentley out of the knight's grasp, placing it on the floor and letting it drink. "Well, we'd better be going home."

"NO!" Zero laid on his stomach and held the mother's head in his arms. "Please, lemme just hold one for a little longer! See, she doesn't mi-"

Hettie growled.

Zero snapped back into the air, holding his arms up defensively. "Okay!... Answered that question."

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Shute, quiet!" Captain called. He turned back to Charon and shook her hand (she flinched again). "Thanks for letting us see them."

"Come back in a month-and-a-half, you can keep one." Charon petted Hettie's nose. "See you later."

The Gundams eached filed out of the door, leaving the puppies and their owner behind.

* * *

DONE! Notes time; 

1). NEVER GO TO A WATER PARK WITHOUT SUNSCREEN! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! You should see my shoulders! I am neon-red, I'm telling you! And it hurts like the h-word, man! OW! (breathe breathe) Anyway...

2). Puppies. EIGHT. CUTEST LITTLE THINGS IN THE WORLD, nearly all of them look just like their daddy, I swear. Only two of them even look remotely like the mother (aka MY dog). Not even a week old, and she's already tired of them all. (sigh, sarcastically) The joys of motherhood, huh? Ha ha!

3). AQUA SOCKS ROCK!... That's all.

4). Just a funny note; my family stayed in a part of town where there are a lot of Spanish speaking people, be they Mexican or just Spanish speaking, I dunno. We stayed in a hotel, and whenever we'd leave in the morning the tv would be on Cartoon Network. We'd come back to find a clean-as-a-whistle room, but (this is the best part) the tv would always be on Telemundo! I'm serious! Me and Mom couldn't stop laughing, it's just funny!

5). Total writing time; 15 minutes.

Later.


End file.
